<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Time! by Scythe_lucifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007918">Christmas Time!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe_lucifer/pseuds/Scythe_lucifer'>Scythe_lucifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe_lucifer/pseuds/Scythe_lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Christmas themed short stories set in the Adventure Time universe using classic romantic Christmas movie tropes. Occasional Human AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn the Human/Flame Princess, Finn the Human/Huntress Wizard, Princess Bubblegum/Finn the Human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Melted Snow 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phoebe's POV</p><p>Another day, another boring meeting. It doesn't help that these meetings happen more than once a month. Sometimes I wonder why we even have these meetings in the first place. I mean what is there to talk about? It's the same thing every time: show up early then listen to breakfast princess ramble for a few hours. Once she's done we all go home and take care of more pressing matters. Oftentimes I think she just hosts these meetings for the sake of inconveniencing us. She surely must have import princess duties to do right?</p><p>I guess one consolation is we get free food, but breakfast doesn't go well with fire. I always have to bring my own food. I don't even pay attention during these meetings, the only reason I don't skip out of them is because breakfast princess can and will track me down. She'll show up the next day asking all about why I didn't show up, and how I missed out on so much. It's like her sole purpose is to annoy every princess. How does she have time to host these meetings, then personally confront every missing princess?</p><p>This meeting is even more useless then last week's meeting. This time we're all discussing about the annual Christmas party. Surprisingly, she's not going to host it this year... again. Bubblegum has hosted in the past, but she's swamped with her own responsibilities, like the rest of us. This year tow people will be chosen at random to host the party. Everyone is in the drawing pile. The two "winners" will have to decide which kingdom to host in and all that stupid junk.</p><p>I'm siting here with my fingers crossed. I really don't want to host. Not only am I someone who's never hosted anything, but I guarantee no would would ever want to host with me. Not surprisingly, I am the least liked princess. I can't blame them though, I do have a tendency to burn everything I touch. Fire Kingdom hasn't been one to work with other kingdoms in the past, not to mention everyone was really evil before me.</p><p>I can't imagine if I'm chosen, I bet the other kingdom will do everything without me. They'll make all the invites, do everything themselves. Not to mention, if I ever mention helping or any type of participation they'll do that one thing. We all know that one thing, it's when you ask your parents if you can help out and they pat your head saying you're too young. They don't want to help you, so they'll shoo you somewhere else. I'm certainly not the youngest princess, but I know people have no respect of me. However, I can deal with that, the only worse thing to be picked, would be to be picked with him.</p><p>Of all the people I despise the most, he outranks them all. Bubblegum may drive me insane, but we have some similarities; however, he's everything I hate about Bubblegum and more. He's always been the charismatic person to gather a crowd around him. He always has that stupid smug look on his face. His aura of arrogance and "I'm better than you" attitude. The worse thing is that everyone loves him. All the princesses gawk over him and will do anything to impress him. Breakfast princess always goes out of her way to please him. She's like a doting mother over him.</p><p>He's not even a leader of a kingdom. They always invite him to these meeting because he "protects" us, and he "deserves" to know how we run things. I know he doesn't care about any of the matters brought here, but he puts on this show. He's always the one to look the most interested and enthralled. He's just Mr. Perfect. He's a celebrity among us, and he plays his role just right. He acts so naïve and wholesome. He pretends that he's oblivious to all the favoritism. He'll walk in to them all flocking all over him, but he's "blind" to it all.</p><p>It's always the worst part of every meeting too because he's always on time. he's never been late, and whether you show up before or after him, you feel like crap. He's the accomplished older sibling. Everyone looks up to them and want to be them, and you're insignificant because you're not them. There hasn't been a monster in years, yet they treat him like the savior of Ooo. Sure he may have defeated the Lich once, but that doesn't qualify him to all the praise and attention.</p><p>Just look at him. There he is in the front row looking like this is the most interesting thing he's ever done, like fighting giant monster and being a "hero" was boring compared to this. I refuse to believe that he's actually like this. I know deep down he knows exactly what he's doing. How he know that he has every princess wrapped around his finger. I bet he could be crowned the next king of Ooo if he tried hard enough. I even get the shudders thinking about that. Him, as my boss? I can just imagine the horror.</p><p>Thank goodness the meeting is almost over. After listening to Breakfast princess ramble for hours, I can finally go home. I can go back to the meaningless problem seemingly every citizen has, and how I'm the only one who can fix those problems. As I'm packing up my things to leave, there Breakfast princess is, back at the podium.</p><p>"Attention everyone, now before we all pack up and go back to regular princess duties, It's time to do our drawing for the Christmas party hosts. All of your names are in this hat right here, now let's get this ball rolling!</p><p>Alright, our first name is...Drumroll please!..."</p><p>Why does she have to drag this out? Just end my suffering already. I don't care who it is, just please call the two names and let me go home.</p><p>"Out first name is Flame Princess! Wow didn't expect that, everyone give around of applause for our first host. Our second name and accompanying host is... Drumroll please!..."</p><p>Oh well this is just cheery. I have to host the Christmas party this year, This is just great. Just please pick someone who I can stand. I don't care, as long as it isn't him.</p><p>"And our second host for this year to help Flame Princess will be... Finn the human! This will definitely be an interesting party this year, You two go say hi to each other and discuss details. Thank you everyone for coming to this princess meeting, we will see everyone in three weeks for the party!"</p><p>Oh no. This can't be happening. Not only do I have to host the party, but then I have to host it with him!? I have to work with him for three weeks on some party that I don't even like going to when other people host it. Now it has to be amazing because I'll never hear the end of it from Breakfast Princess if it's anything less than perfect. It's just three weeks, and I can do this. I only have to deal with him for three weeks, then I never have to deal with him again.</p><p>"Well Phoebe, I didn't think we would ever would work with each other. Honestly, I'm excited to host the party. I think it'll be fun don't ya think? Getting into the Christmas spirit and getting to do it together! I can't wait"</p><p>"Please don't call me Phoebe..." I muttered quietly.</p><p>"What did you see, you're muttering. Anyway, it doesn't matter much, I have a few ideas that have already popped into my head. I'll write some stuff up and come meet you tomorrow to discuss plans. Well see ya around!"</p><p>He happily walked away with that stupid smile on his face. How can he be so excited about everything? Well, hopefully the next few weeks won't be too unbearable, but I'm imagining they'll be even worse than that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Melted Snow 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phoebe's POV</p>
<p>"Well, after looking at all these plans, what do you think? Any thoughts, criticisms, or anything?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, I could care less about this party Finn. I already don't like Christmas much, so having to plan and host a party with you is torture enough. I don't want to think about garland, Christmas trees, food, atmosphere, invitations, and all that nonsense."</p>
<p>"Well, you're a bit down in the dumps aren't ya?" Finn looked at me with that same stupid grin he gives every princess. </p>
<p>Glob, I don't think Hell would be worse than this. This is actually my worst nightmare. Not only do I have to work with Mr. Perfect over here, but I can guarantee this is one of several hour log meetups until the party. I think I would rather sit through Breakfast Princess's stupid meetings twice even three time over than go through this. Finn, isn't even picking up on my hints, my pretty obvious hints, that I hate the party and him. He has that stupid smile permanently glued onto his stupid pretty face. HIs stupid face with his gorgeous jawline, beautiful eyes, and perfect lips... </p>
<p>WAIT A MINUTE! What am I doing. No, he's not some handsome guy. He's just Finn: Mr. Perfect, the savior of Ooo, every princess's dream, and my worst nightmare. </p>
<p>"Well, despite your lack of contributions or ideas, I think we put together a decent plan.  I'll let you get back to whatever princess duties you need to attend to. Well, this was just lovely. I will see you tomorrow so we can go over the plan again, and find a decent place for the party. See ya later Phoebe!"</p>
<p>"I told you Finn, please don't call me Phoebe; we haven't been together in a long time. It's time you call me Flame Princess."</p>
<p>"You know I respect every princess, but I like to be good friends with every single one. We're working together now Phoebe. I got to refine this plan a bit more. See ya tomorrow!"</p>
<p>Sigh</p>
<p>He really is a lost cause. I really don't why he must insist on calling me Phoebe. He doesn't call nay other princess by their first name, only me. Only to me does he call me Phoebe. Only to me does he greet personally every meeting. Every time he goes:</p>
<p>"Well hiya Phoebe! I hope you're doing well this fine morning. Lovely weather we're having aren't we? Say Phoebe, when are we going to have lunch and catch up? It's been so long. Well anyways, I gotta say hi to PB, see ya!"</p>
<p>It's the same thing every single time. Every meeting he says that same thing. HE breaks away from the throng of princesses to specially greet me. He always walks over his aura of confidence and masculinity. That same smug look and that dumb smile. Glob do I wish I could wipe that stupid smile off his face.</p>
<p>Just wipe it off with a nice swift punch to the face. Just knock out his confidence and his perfect teeth. Do I feel special every time he says hi to me? Of course not! I'm not the same teenage girl that feel head-over-heels in love with him all those years ago. It just makes me hate him even more every time he uses my name. He doesn't get to use my name, especially after what he did to me.</p>
<p>I can still remember that day like it was yesterday. I was the happiest I've ever been back then. Nothing could ever bring me down. Not only was I put in charge of the Fire Kingdom all on my own, but I was dating the boy of my dreams: Mr. Perfect himself. We had been dating for almost a year at that time. I thought we were going to be together forever. He made me feel special, wanted, even loved. </p>
<p>We would talk for hours just watching the sky. I remember all the times sitting at the tp of his treehouse watching the sun set. Talking about the future, and how we were meant to be together forever. It felt like we were soul mates. I was living a fairytale. I was dating the guy every princess wanted. I was the envy of almost every single princess. </p>
<p>Well I WAS the envy of every princess, until that fateful day. I remember he broke up with me because things were getting "too serious." Apparently, he didn't think we were soulmates like I did. I thought we were made for each other. We complimented each other. He was the ying to my yang, and I since we had been dating for almost a year, I figured he knew the same. I remember I brought up marriage lightly. It was one of those talks about our future. </p>
<p>I remember he didn't want to be a hero all his life. He'd want to settle down, make a quiet life and enjoy the small things. Just having a family without all the daily action of a hero's duties. Since he brought up having a family, I asked when he'd want to get married. He asked if I was referring to him and I. I remember the conversation.</p>
<p>"So you're referring to You and I having a family together someday?"</p>
<p>"Of course, we're made for each other. You complete me Finn. I don't mean we get married right now or even soon, but someday, you know?"</p>
<p>"I don't wanna plan out my future like that Phoebe. I love you, but I don't wanna commit to a future right now."</p>
<p>"But we talk about our future's all the time. How you wanna get away from being a hero, and have a quiet life with a family. That's committing to a plan Finn. You say you love me Finn, why wouldn't you wanna think of us as a family?"</p>
<p>"I don't know Phoebe. I don't wanna commit to a person right now for a marriage. That's a big step, and we're just kids."</p>
<p>"But you say you love me Finn. We say we're made for each other. Why wouldn't you want us to be together forever?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I think it's time you go Phoebe."</p>
<p>"What why? Like go home? What about the rest of today?"</p>
<p>"Sorry Phoebe, I don't think I can commit right now. We have our whole lives ahead of us, and I want to wait."</p>
<p>"We can still be together! You don't have to commit right now. IT's okay Finn. Forget I ever said anything. Please don't do this!"</p>
<p>"Sorry Phoebe."</p>
<p>He broke my heart that day. I cried for hours. Ever since that day, I've hated him. He's still just as perfect as the day we broke up, and he tries to act like we never dated in the first place. He acts like he didn't break my heart. He infuriates me because he doesn't look sad at all. We had a whole future, and he acts like he didn't ruin it. He tries to be my friend. </p>
<p>I try to avoid seeing him as much as possible to avoid feeling all those same feelings from long ago. This is why this party is going to be hard. I have to spend three weeks next to my ex who broke my heart. And, I don't think I'll ever forgive him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well if you enjoy this story make sure to leave a kudos or even join my discord!</p>
<p>https://discord.gg/jXC4Cm9UC3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>